Devil May Cry 5: Sparda's Legacy
by blakeapotamus
Summary: A new evil has risen to take over the demon & human worlds; Dante Lady & Trish are on the case, after hearing from Vergil. Nero discovers his incredible history, and many new characters are introduced! Read & Review!
1. Where Am I?

_I do not own Devil May Cry. I do own all the original characters in this story though. So yeah._

* * *

Chapter 1: Where am I?

Everything seemed hazy. The first thing he felt was pain. Sharp pain, though he felt too dizzy to fully react to it… it felt as though his life was drained right out of him. There was a dim light in he room, lit by a few uneven candelabras.

He felt as if he was going to fall unconscious from the pain racking his body, and the dizziness causing him to sway heavily. It felt as if he had way too much to drink, but he knew he hated alcohol… it was disgusting.

Then a certain stench hit him. Blood.

He knew whose blood it was… he looked straight down, and it hit him. _His_ blood. To be precise, gallons of his blood. There was a gaping hole in the front of his black t-shirt, and he could feel the cold, hard stone on his bare back, another hole. What was even worse, was that the wound in his chest had not quite healed properly… what was going on? He felt powerless… and with that thought in mind, he lifted his warped right arm.

No light was streaming through its demonic veins… it was just a dark blue hue. It felt like how his arm felt 6 years ago, when it was still human. Nero slowly pushed himself up, getting himself into a whole new world of pain, cringing at every movement as the gash in his chest began to sting. When he finally managed to support himself on his own two feet, albeit leaning against the wall, he caught a glimpse of himself in a tinted mirror at the side of the strange, dark room.

He looked terrible. His hair was wet with sweat, his left eye black with a large bruise. A great big hole was torn in his shirt, the left sleeve of his blue denim trenchcoat was ripped clean off, the right sleeve torn in half. The coattails were tattered, and his jeans were littered with holes. His boots remained fastened to his feet, however they were soaked from the pool of blood he was just recently lying unconscious in.

There were cuts all over his face, left arm and knees, however, his Devil Bringer arm, despite being completely devoid of its once powerful beaming blue light, was still unscathed. It appeared his healing ability had gone, as well as a lot of his strength… "Shit… this isn't good…" he panted to himself. All in all, he looked like hell. Something then caught his attention when he looked in the mirror… a shiny sword lay next to where he was lying before.

He turned around to inspect it. He saw this sword before, he just couldn't recall when. It had a rather simple design, gold markings on a steel curved hilt, and a medium-length shining blade. He picked it up, and checked its weight. It still seemed light in his hands. "Jeez… where the hell do I remember seeing this?"

It looked strangely familiar, as if he had seen it recently. His memory was blurry towards the present, and was starting to become less vague as he kept in motion. He stepped forward, off the wall, and tried to walk, but almost collapsed due to the blood loss & dizziness. The sword he held hit the ground before he did, and he used it to support himself.

Despite his hazy vision, the young ex-knight could still see a way out. Half of the room had been reduced to debris, but a small gap in the far left side seemed big enough for Nero to make his way out. He slowly staggered to the hole, and crawled though, holding onto the new sword with all his strength, as if it were the last thing standing between him and his death. Things began getting more blurred as Nero felt the pain in his chest grow ever more acute. Soon enough, he managed to crawl out of the debris and slowly stood up, supporting himself once again with the sword, using it as a cane.

He slowly hobbled through the hallway he had just entered, taking note of various things throughout the area. Flaming torches adorned the rough hewn stone walls, and a staircase going downwards waited ahead for the injured ex-knight. He was beginning to get freaked out. "Where am I?" Nero asked himself. He kept staggering toward the stairs, his body feeling heavier with each step. Every step he took pounded in his head. Boom. Boom. Boom.

**Boom. Boom. BOOM.**

He knew he couldn't take it for much longer, and he was about to pass out, when he suddenly heard something.

Footsteps.

He began to feel a little more energetic, a renewed hope coming with the realisation he wasn't the only one there who was still alive. He began hobbling a little faster down the stairs, when he suddenly tripped and fell down. He felt his already pained body crashing down the set of stairs, each crash bringing him more and more pain. He finally landed with a thud at the bottom of the stairs, half-dead with exhaustion. Slowly, he began to rise. When he got back up to his feet, he muttered to himself, "Well… that was a _great_ idea, Nero. Fucking idiot…" His attention was soon turned to a sight before him.

_Oh shit._

A group of scythe wielding, bloodied horn-headed devils stood before him, groaning in an inhuman manner. They seemed to be smiling… Nero knew this would happen. He'd never make it out alive. He was a fool to even think of escaping.

However, to his great surprise, a voice could be heard on the other side of the wall. A woman's voice.

"_Show Time!!"_

**KA-BOOOOM!!!!!**

The resulting explosion seemed to vaporise the devils, as well as knocking Nero back, and into the wall. His vision got even blurrier, and his ears rang out, as well as his entire body being racked with pain.

Right before he fell unconscious, he noticed a pair of brown-booted feet approaching in his direction.

Everything went black after that.

* * *

_End of Chapter one!! Please read and review! Thanks to those who favourited my fanfic "A Day for Revenge". Check out my art for this fanfic on my deviantart gallery. Enter "the-blake-man"._


	2. Escape

Chapter 2: Escape

The wind rushed at knots. Pieces of debris flew everywhere, and old structures were decaying and broken. The sky was black, as there was no sky. No stars shone overhead, symbolising the loss of hope for all doomed to wander here. The air, disgusting and fetid, was also burning hot, as if the sun was only mere miles away. The sounds of screaming were heard every second, reminding every doomed soul of their endless torture and imprisonment to this wretched land.

The ninth layer of hell had become much worse as of late, with the emperor Mundus' death, being incredibly weakened by a turn of events at the hands of the son of Sparda. His worsening health only ensured a breakout of destruction and chaos to the already unstable realm, and with a shut vault of a destroyed hell gate, no-one could escape alive. Demons had begun rebelling against one another, and Hell had earned its true reputation as a desolate world.

One thing was certain. One devil would rise to take the throne of the late ruler. A young devil warrior, Balthazar had already torn apart thousands of his demonic brethren to assume the throne. He was coming very close to becoming the new emperor. Having been disowned by his father, Lucifer, the king of Hell, he very recently had tried to stage a rebellion against the king. However, around the fall of a powerful ally, Argosax, (once again determined by the sword of that repugnant half-breed), Lucifer easily decimated Balthazar's army and sealed his son away in the deepest pits of the underworld.

Enraged by his father's doings, Balthazar swore revenge on the devil king, and so he now begins his search for ultimate army, the most powerful demons in the realm. He just needed to gather the sufficient army, and he would be set to destroy the Devil King and assume the throne as the new ruler of hell! Once this scheme was fulfilled, he would then wipe out all opposition towards the underworld, including _anyone_ related to Sparda. That was another grudge he held, although Sparda himself had died many years ago...

Sparda, his traitorous brother, having not only been selected by his father as the favourite son, then selected by the bastard Mundus as the chief general of the Underworld's armies, but then turning against ALL of demon-kind and siding with those pathetic humans! That wretch… Balthazar was enraged that he could not destroy his backstabbing brother while he still had the chance. He still knew of Sparda's remaining son, Dante, although being a devil hunter, he knew the man was only a half-breed, and so would be weak against his power. His other son had been vanquished long ago, by the devil hunter himself!

Balthazar knew he could take the throne, and so he spread word to find his ultimate army, and take his rightful place in the Throne of Devils!

All around the ninth layer, the news was spread. Due to Lucifer's ignorance to such a pitiful realm, such news would pass directly beneath him, being a major advantage to the devil prince. Unfortunately, due to this news being very well-known in the realm, it did not sit well with one certain person. The other son of Sparda, Vergil.

He had recently heard about it, after taking refuge, desperately seeking an escape route out of the damned land. He knew it was a mistake to wish to stay, but he wanted to assume his father's power and destroy the emperor. This opportunity had now been stolen away by his own twin, the apparent successor to the Sparda legacy. Although Vergil himself had tried to fight against the late emperor, he was overcome far too quickly after a distraction by his right hand sorceress, Trish.

The haunting resemblance she held to his mother distracted him long enough to be shot down by Mundus' deadly spears. He had no idea if she still lived, but if she did, at least he could take his anger against Mundus out on her despicable being. All his memory from then up until now was very hazy, and now he had awoken, seemingly years later, tattered and torn, with what seemed to be extremely long hair and an apparent beard. He had no idea how long he had been imprisoned here, but what he did know was that he needed to escape.

He felt powerless, however, and escaping would prove to be an arduous task. He could not tell the time he had been in the underworld, for there was no sun or moon, just darkness. He continued on through the black pits of despair, and what appeared to be a living cave, however the place was destroyed and smelled of burnt flesh. He continued on until he came across something familiar. Lying all throughout the decimated room, were bullet casings. Vergil picked one up and read it. It read: ".45 9mm" Could it be possible his brother had been here before? Vergil looked around. While there was no sign of Dante, he believed his theory could be true. This may have been where Mundus' throne was located…

A rumbling noise was heard nearby. Vergil began to wander around to the source of the noise. Before he could move forward however, a loud laughing noise was heard. The slayer looked behind him, and to his annoyance, a pair of nobodies stood. Truly pathetic creatures, using feeble magic to steal the souls of demons, and their already decomposing bodies were weak against Vergil's power.

The slayer only knew two problems with his current disposition. One, he had been in hell long enough to forget his current age, however, his extremely long lifespan would add to his advantage, and two, Yamato, his beloved blade, was not in his possession. Due to his apparent re-awakening, he also could not transform into his demonic state, a truly discomforting notion. His amulet was not in his possession either, so he hoped that maybe Dante had something to do with its disappearance.

Beside that, he turned his attention back to the nobodies. He still had one valuable trick up his torn-up sleeve. He stared at the rotting travesties with utter contempt, but what appeared to be solid concentration. To his fortune, around 25 phantom blades materialised above the unfortunate heads of the demons, spinning with a feeling of impending death.

They suddenly stabbed into their bodies and shattered like glass, slicing up the demon's bodies with a gory explosion. Their bodies began exploding as Vergil jumped overhead to avoid the spitting of toxic flesh and continued on towards the source of the rumbling noises.

He ran down an old bloody pathway, the appearance of a massive bloodied intestinal tract taking his surroundings, as the rumbling noise grew louder. As he reached the end of the pathway, a wall of flesh stood before him, throbbing rapidly, a pus-like substance oozing out. The wall was sliced open by a phantom sword, and the slayer stepped out into a new area.

It appeared to be a swirling void, taking the form of an upside down cathedral. His surroundings appeared to be rather hazy, and he could just see a speck of light several lengths above him, residing in a hole in the ceiling. With surprisingly quick agility for his dishevelled state, Vergil scaled the fleshy walls, leaping up towards the source of the light. Suddenly, the whole room burned with a bright light, blinding the son of Sparda. It seemed as if he began to get pulled upwards and through the ceiling.

"_Our souls are at odds, brother… I need __**more power**__..."._

…

…

…

"_Why do you refuse to gain power? The power of our father, Sparda?"_

…

…

…

"_It begins…"_

**WHOOOOSH!**

The sea seemed to part as the half-breed son of Sparda came rocketing out of the water, skidding along a beach, and coming to a halt by a stone wall with a sudden crash. He cringed at the sudden impact, seeming to take pain from it. He slowly got up. It appeared he had returned to the human world. He didn't feel as powerful as he did back in Hell, but because his demon side reacted to the environment around him there, he wasn't surprised.

Vergil had no idea where he was, or how he got there, but he was still alive at this time, and that was all that mattered now. He noticed an old stone staircase to his far left, leading up to a set of old cottages. He must have been washed up near some old village. He needed information. He wanted to know where his most prized possessions were, he wanted back what was rightfully his.

He began walking up to the village, when he heard a sudden voice call out.

"Dante?"

Vergil turned around at the source of the voice. It was a woman, seemingly demonic, the slayer's senses told him, with a long ponytail of bright red hair, tanned brown skin and piercing green eyes. He had no idea who this woman was, but if she knew Dante, she may know something about his sword and amulet. Vergil replied in a seemingly older voice.

"I'm not Dante."

The woman's eyes seemed to widen at the statement. Vergil assumed she knew who _he_ was then. "Vergil… alive…", she replied, a look of shock spreading across her features.

Vergil began to smile slightly. If she knew about him, she might very well know about his amulet _and_ sword… this would prove to be interesting.

_End of Chapter 2. Thanks to the generous people who favourited this story, it'd be nice to see some reviews too! Thanks for reading!_


	3. ThirtyEight

_A.N. You get it. No ownage._

* * *

Chapter 3: Thirty-Eight

Vergil had been taken into Lucia's home, off the far coasts of Dumary Island, almost 100 miles south of France. He had discovered her past with Dante, as she occasionally visited the hunter whenever she had the time. She was now the leader of Vie du Marli, the clan of half-demon guardians that watched over a large portion of the European countries in secrecy. Their base of operations was in the south ends of Dumary Island, and Vergil took great interest in hearing about the clan fighting alongside Sparda so many years ago. The slayer discovered Lucia's rise to the position of leader of the clan after the death of her surrogate mother, Matier, at the hands of demonic knights, serving a higher power.

After discussing these affairs with Lucia, and enjoying a rather well-made cup of English tea and chocolate cake(Vergil's love for chocolate still had not died, despite his apparent forgetfulness of the taste of anything), Vergil was offered to clean himself up in the bathroom, an offer he accepted with haste. He looked at himself in the mirror, and a look of shock came upon him.

He was older. Much older.

He had no idea how long he had been in Hell for, but it had obviously been long enough. He sported a long, scraggly beard and even longer hair, stretching down past his shoulders. He still didn't sport any wrinkles, as he knew his lifespan would heavily outweigh that of a normal human's. However, he was still aware that despite his demonic heritage, the human blood in his veins still granted him some kind of mortality. He searched around for a razor or some kind of cutting instrument. He eventually came across a pack of pink women's razors, for the shaving of legs, as he assumed, and went to work on fixing himself up.

About fifteen minutes later, he finished shaving his beard clean off, a clean shaven face, similar to his old appearance. He also found a pair of hair-cutting scissors, and cut his hair back to its medium length, although it was still matted, due to a lack of any kind of hair gel. He would sort that problem out later. He then quickly stripped out of his torn clothes, a shredded silk & leather coat he had worn in his youth, and the tattered leather vest & pants he had worn along with it. He had already discarded his boots, as they were shredded up to the point of almost being unrecognizable. He stepped into the shower and turned the water flow on.

It felt refreshing, almost, to feel the clean and clear water once again, after escaping the decaying pit that was the deepest bowels of Hell. After a thorough wash, removing all traces of otherworldly grit & cut hair from his body, he stepped out of the bathroom, adorning a long white towel. The water in his hair provided as a sort of fortitude to let his hair rise to its proud mane-like style that it once was. He had to admit, after so many years in Hell, the time there definitely took its toll on him. He seemed almost slimmer, though while still being somewhat taller and muscle-bound, he still didn't feel the same power that he did back in his days of freedom.

This thought soon aroused a new suspicion in his ever-conscious mind. What of Dante and his end of power? Vergil had heard of Mundus' demise at the hands of his brother, an action he so sorely wished to fulfill himself. However, he was still glad, in a part of his mind, that the demonic bastard received what he deserved. As much as Vergil despised humans for their lack of power, he still could not forget the horror that came across him when his mother was mercilessly slaughtered by the servants of Mundus.

He tried his absolute best to suppress his anger towards the fallen emperor when Lucia came up to him, a look of concern upon her face. "Are you alright, Vergil?", She asked the slayer. He looked towards the red-headed woman. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you. I apologize, just the occurrences of the past few days have me somewhat rattled. I must ask you something though. Does Dante know about what happened to me back on Mallet Island? Is he aware of my survival?" Vergil asked with curiosity. To this question, Lucia's expression suddenly seemed to darken.

"He does now." She said. "You have to see him. He has a lot of news for you. I will help you get to his office." "Wait." Vergil cut in. "This higher power you spoke of, do you know anything of it?" The slayer asked the protector with a wary look upon his face. "All I know is that he wanted power, and revenge against the allies of Sparda… do you know of him?", she asked. "I believe I may know him well… Lucia, you must prepare your people for any new threats. Make sure you gather any new information on this threat. I will return to Dante's and retrieve my sword. I will then make my way back to the underworld to remove this threat. He will not have any power as I am breathing and I will let him be sure of this." "Vergil, all will be well here, I am quite capable. You just need to go and see your brother." Lucia replied to the slayer.

* * *

And with that, two days later, Vergil stood in the streets of Brooklyn, New York. He had come off the plane some two hours ago, and using money supplied to him from Lucia, who was surprisingly richer than she appeared, managed to gain a new set of clothes. The clothes Lucia still had from one of Dante's recent stays did not satisfy his tastes, and so he gained new attire, fitting his sense of class and style.

He adorned a black collared vest, with fine cotton stitching and a classic tailored fit, many buttons keeping the vest in place. Matching the vest was a navy-blue scarf, which fit snugly in the collar-space, suited for cravats. His legs sported a pair of tough, yet fitting snakeskin leather pants, however still granted him flexibility. He then adorned a pair of dark brown leather boots, five buckles strapped on the outside of both boots, and an oriental pattern fashioning the rims and feet.

Covering the entire outfit was a long, navy-blue silk lined trench coat of sorts, heavy cuffs with golden stitched embroideries at the end of both arms, and an oriental dragon design decorating the shoulders. Many buttons lined the left side of the coat, and a heavy collar sat around his neck, folded over to halve its great size, giving the slayer an almost regal appearance. His hair was proudly worn in its spiked appearance, and he stood with a great air of confidence.

His flight to the United States was unsatisfactory to his standards, as during the majority of the flight, Vergil was seated next to a rotund old man who had an incredibly loud voice and rather unacceptable body odour. Vergil was sure that despite his stay in hell, the rotten air still smelt better than the warthog he was assigned to sit next to.

Not only that, but the flight attendants were rather ignorant to the slayer's requests for food, one order for a simple bar of chocolate taking a tedious half hour to be attended to. By the end of the flight, he was almost thankful to be out of the small seats of the plane, and away from the bumbling buffoons that boarded it alongside him.

After a quick meal at the airport, and the astonishment that crossed Vergil's mind at the price of such a measly sandwich, Vergil left the airport and made for the streets of Brooklyn to find the mysterious office of Devil May Cry.

He headed down the aptly named Slum Avenue, which unsurprising fit its name in terms of appearance. The smell of rubbish hung in the fetid city air, and Vergil hated it already. After crossing a busy intersection and giving a rather hasty bus driver a dirty look for not taking notice of the obvious line on the road and nearly trampling the half-breed, Vergil soon arrived out the front of the Devil May Cry. He looked at the building with great interest. From what he heard from Lucia, Dante was rather successful in his line of work, and was one of the most respected hunters in the business. Vergil was soon to discover just how his brother was.

He open one of the double-doors and stepped inside, slowly. For one thing, the office was rather clean. Vergil noted the room in his mind. A single desk, an old oak with ageing finish, sat in the central back quarters of the room. A wooden-framed leather-bound chair sat behind it, as if it were a throne of sorts. On the desk sat various items, some of which Vergil instantly recognized. One, was a picture of his deceased mother, Eva, sitting in a perfectly polished wooden frame upon the front left corner of the desk. Next, were Dante's two ridiculous toys, Ebony and Ivory, sitting upon the centre of his desk next to an old rotary telephone. A bottle of Jack Daniels sat upon the desk as well, half empty.

Other things caught Vergil's attention. The old posters of rock bands were placed upon Dante's walls, as well as a mini-bar in the back-right corner of the office space. In the left, two couches and an old refrigerator were placed. Other things of no value stood in the office, including instruments and various alcoholic beverages, to Vergil's distaste. And then, there were two things that piqued the slayer's interest greatly. One, was the awakened Rebellion sword, hanging from a pillar situated behind the desk, its menacing skull design staring out into space. The second, was another picture sitting upon Dante's desk.

It was a picture of a fully-grown Dante, stubble upon his face, standing in a black T-shirt and jeans with two women. Vergil seemed to recognize both of them. One was the girl from the Temen-ni-gru, Mary. She seemed to have grown up quite well, seemingly recovered from her leg injury sustained by Arkham. The other woman, however, made Vergil gasp in shock. It was her. Trish. That disgusting servant of Mundus. Dante allied himself with that degraded filth?! How could he betray his family like this? Vergil gritted his teeth in anger, his fists clenching. Dante would explain himself for such an action.- -

"You're back."

Vergil's thought process was suddenly interrupted. That voice could only belong to one person.

Dante.

He stood behind his brother, wearing a grey T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of black sneakers on his feet.

The elder son of Sparda slightly turned his head to acknowledge his brother. "Dante… how could you do this? How could you insult our mother in such a way to force you to do this?"

Dante's expression turned to that of shock. "What are you talking about, bro?"

"You associate yourself with Mundus' little right hand _whore_, that's what I'm talking about, you fool!" Vergil stated angrily, crushing the picture frame under his fist. Dante was annoyed now. "Goddamn it Verge, you can't just be civilized for one moment… every single time I see you you're always looking for some kind of shit to throw at me, never saying something like, "Oh hey Dante, great to see you again, how are you, what has it been again, _sixteen fucking years_?!" The hunter spat out. Vergil's expression grew ever darker upon hearing that. "Sixteen years. I've been trapped in the foulest pit of Hell for SIXTEEN YEARS?!?"

Suddenly, a gasp was heard at the front door. Both the twins turned their attention towards the sound, only to discover one person, standing in shock, holding bags of groceries.

Trish stood, almost looking in horror at the living, breathing, snarling body of Vergil. Almost a split second later, she dropped the bags as the mighty blade of Rebellion was pressed up against the pale skin of her throat, the icy glare of the elder twin staring her down, seemingly almost ready to explode out of sheer rage. Vergil spoke. "How dare you stand here breathing… You should not deserve to live, you filthy demon scum… Dante, I cannot even fathom why you would spare such an insignificant waste of life… so I'll do the honour…"

Blood began to trickle down Trish's neck as Vergil pressed rebellion harder to her neck. She looked at Vergil. "Why are you doing this? I saved your brother's life… please stop, Vergil… please…" Upon noticing a single tear rolling down Trish's cheek, Vergil's face grew even angrier. "I will not stop for such an insignificant insect. I will take great pride in killing you…" And with that, Vergil dashed back in a split second, and raced towards Trish in a stinger. Trish stood, frozen, waiting for the cold steel of Rebellion to pierce her flesh, when suddenly she was shoved out of the way, bracing herself against the wall at the last second.

A sound of metal tearing flesh was heard, and blood splattered against the wall. Dante stood in Trish's place, the bloodstained demonic metal of Rebellion jutting from his back. He snarled at Vergil, his eyes turning red. "I will NOT let my best friend be harmed by you, Vergil… I'm sick of you always coming along to piss on my parade… Now leave her alone, shut your big mouth, and cool the fuck down, **or else…." **His facial features seemed to distort, along with his voice as he said those last two words, and he slowly pushed his blade out from his chest, and tore it out of his brother's grip. His body began to return to normal, and his eyes reverted from bright red to their normal ice blue. Vergil stared at his brother in shock. "How have you gained so much power..?" He slowly said.

"I only got this tough when I decided to stick up for my race, unlike you…" Dante replied bitterly. Now apologise to Trish, or else I'll show you some more where that came from..", the look of anger on Dante's face stayed present. Vergil looked at him, slightly smirking. "If only your friend were there for me to apologise to." Dante's expression changed to that of surprise, when he realized Trish disappeared from the office. "Vergil, you got a lot of goddamn explaining to do when I get back…" He said, annoyed, as he grabbed his heavy red leather coat and rushed out the door. Vergil stood, alone once again, in the office. He was still annoyed that Dante let Trish live, however, his younger twin had developed a strong sense of justice, so Vergil knew there was some kind of reason behind it. He would have to get to the bottom of this at some point.

Suddenly, he felt an incredible surge of power from a cabinet on the wall behind him. He opened it up, and the sight before him caused him to gasp, once again. Sparda, the great blade his father once wielded, stood in the centre of the cabinet, its 7-foot blade gleaming in the light. Vergil reached out for it…

* * *

Dante rushed through the streets, desperately looking for Trish. He could sense her presence nearby, and he eventually found her, standing in an alley, panting heavily from shock. "Trish.. I'm so sorry.." Dante said to his partner, slowly walking towards her. "No Dante.. he's right.. I am an insult to your mother…I don't deserve to be your friend…" "Trish, no. You do. You saved my life back then, remember? You said it yourself… You're a great friend, and I already forgave you for betraying my trust. You earned it back with that one selfless act. I could never thank you enough. If my mother were still alive, she'd be proud of you. You can trust me on that." Dante said, a warm smile on his face.

Trish looked at him with teary eyes, silently sobbing, and embraced him, her face pressing against his shoulder. Dante took her in for a hug with open arms, letting her cry all her emotions out. "Don't worry Trish… it'll all be sorted out. I won't let you down." Dante said to her, reassuringly. "Come on, let's go home.. I need to talk things through with Vergil." "No Dante, I think it would be best if I stayed away from him for a while. I'll just take up a job or two. I'll give Morrison a call and see what he has in store. I'll talk to you later." And with that, Trish kissed Dante on the cheek and walked out of the alleyway and down the road, through the urban streets, leaving the hunter alone.

* * *

Dante entered the Devil May Cry, tossing his coat on a coat rack in the corner of the room and his bloodstained shirt on the floor. "Vergil, we need to talk." "You have the Sparda.." Vergil said, standing next to Dante, appearing out of nowhere. "Fuck Vergil, would you drop your stupid power bullshit for one second? Yes, I have his sword, so what? Trish is using it. You care, I'd guess, she too insignificant to use it. Well guess what? She's got dad's guns too! So tough shit." "Father… he wielded guns?" "What, are you shitting me? All that research on pops that ya did and you didn't know that he was a trigger-happy bastard? Nice going there, bro." Dante said, chuckling. "How amateur… playing around with the toys of man…" Vergil muttered with disgust. "Oh, for god's sake.. you know, those 'toys' are pretty useful… you should try them a little more often."

Dante sat down on his chair, and propped his feet up on the table. "Well, why don't ya take a seat, while you're not around wreaking havoc.." Dante muttered to his elder twin. "Why not?" Vergil noticed an old barstool leaning against a wall to the side, and he went, picked it up, and carried it over the other side of the desk, and sat upon it. "You sure got a lotta balls, just randomly showing up without even a greeting…" Dante spat. "I do apologise, brother, they were short-stocked on greeting cards in the underworld, I'll make sure to look more thoroughly next time I visit." Vergil replied, a superior look upon his face. It's not as if you seem particularly happy to see me anyway.." Vergil said.

"Bullshit, bro." Dante quipped. Look at my desk. You see that glove?" Vergil noticed a shriveled, black, fingerless glove, a crusted bloody slice torn in the palm of it. "I never forgot that day, Verge. I missed you, bro. Don't you remember those days, back when we were kids? How we said we'd never get driven apart? How we'd always stick together, through thick and thin, no matter what happened? You remember that?" Vergil's expression was emotionless, despite Dante's words. "Of course you wouldn't, you got your stupid pride to think about. Cause all those things are beneath you.. Damn, it, you're thirty-eight years old!" Vergil suddenly felt shocked. "I thought you would've changed, Verge. Guess I was wrong…" Dante stood up, took the bottle of whiskey from his desk and began to head towards the staircase, when Vergil finally spoke up.

"Where is my sword?"

* * *

_You know the deal. Read and Review. Thanks the Shiya64 for reviewing, let's get some more in! C'mon people!_


	4. Engaged

_A.N. I Don't own Devil May Cry or Playstation or anything else I put in there. I do, however, own this computer, and the chair I'm sitting in, and my house. Cool stuff, eh?_

* * *

Chapter 4: Engaged

_Ding!_

The microwave went off as the food finished heating up. The button on the side was pushed in and the door for the appliance sprung open. A glowing golden claw reached in and grabbed the steaming chocolate pudding and placed it on a plate. Nero grabbed a fork out from the drawer in the kitchen, sat down on the couch, and began to dig in. Life was great… it was 5 years after the incident in Fortuna City with the insane vicar, Sanctus, and his gigantic play toy, the aptly-named 'Saviour'. Nero had saved the day with some help from the mysterious son of Sparda, and the two managed to overcome the threat to the island. Afterwards, Dante and his partner, Trish had disappeared, and Nero & Kyrie began their work to restore the city to its former glory.

Much had changed in Fortuna since that incident. While the people still worshipped Sparda, they knew of Sanctus' mistakes and worshipped him more as a saint than a god. Nero had left the order of the knights, and began working as a freelance devil hunter in the island city. He managed to get a lot more work done than the Holy Knights, and he enjoyed it even more so. Although he always got an occasional hunt in, he still had time to devote to his now-fiancée, Kyrie, who he was set to marry 6 months from now.

Over the years, Nero trained himself to become more powerful, and more skilled with his weapons. Red Queen was given an upgrade, thanks to Nero's mechanical prowess, and now held a 5-gauge exceed port. The blade was also more detailed now, and had the imprint of a viper along the side of it. Blue rose was worked on, the chamber now holding nine bullets, and the gun sporting 3 barrels.

As well as those changes, as for the ex-knight's right arm, the powerful Devil Bringer, something changed after his battle against the saviour. After gaining so much power, the arm shone a brilliant gold instead of the eerie blue hue it used to have. Nero still used it to pummel his opponents into submission, and it was still a great asset to his power, especially to his inner demonic power. Despite this, there were never many enemies powerful enough for Nero to have to bring out the Yamato sword, so he usually kept its power stored away.

As for Kyrie, she was also trained by Nero to learn how to use weapons. Her skill with a blade was steadily improving, however, she still wasn't the best shot with a gun. Nero still had faith in her about that matter, however. The two had moved out of Credo's living quarters in the north of the city, and they now lived in a small apartment in the south side of town. Kyrie always made sure the house was kept clean, despite Nero's constant messy behaviour. At the current moment, Nero had stashed up 5 plates of leftovers on the living room table, and was stuffing his face full of chocolate pudding.

He enjoyed life now. Now that Fortuna had improved its trade rates with the rest of the world, technology in the area began to rise, and Nero & Kyrie were enjoying every moment of it. As for other matters, Nero had received a letter from Dante, with his agency number in it. The two kept in contact every once in a while Nero usually having to endure the elder demon hunter's annoying comments of "Hey kid, the prudes still runnin' the town?", "Better be lookin' after my sword!" or "Banged that hot chick yet?!", usually leaving Nero to want sock the man's face in again. However, he was always reminded of the fact that no matter how much training he had, Dante would still be able to kick his ass up and down the street.

Nero disregarded these thoughts as he finished off the last of the pudding, then went back to the fridge to grab and ice-cold beer. One advantage to him about his right arm, he could grab hold of things that were burning hot or ice cold and it wouldn't hurt a bit! He popped the top off with his thumb and sipped it lightly. He sat back down and put on the TV. His PlayStation 3 was still on; a racing game paused on the screen. Nero sat the beer down and began to play. About halfway through the race, his car crashed and fell off the side of a cliff. "Ah, fuck!" said Nero, angrily. "Language, honey..." Kyrie said as she poked her head through the front door.

Nero quickly turned his head to his fiancée's voice. "Yeah? What're ya gonna do about it?" He said with a smirk on his face.

Kyrie walked up to him. "There are a few things I could do…" She said with a seductive smile on her face.

"Oh, really?", asked Nero, a grin forming.

"But you're gonna have to help me cook dinner first." replied Kyrie.

"Jeez... always a drawback…" said Nero, sighing.

He plonked himself back down on the couch, slinging one leg over the over. Kyrie followed suit, sitting next to him. She wore a red t-shirt and tight 3-quarter jeans. She moved in close to her fiancée. "Well, if you'd like to starve, I could always tend for that…" She said, chuckling. Nero turned his head to look at her. He grinned, and leaned in for a kiss. She accepted, and the two locked lips passionately. They soon broke apart, and Kyrie grinned.

"I'll tell you what… since you're still learning how to cook, we'll just make a steak or two. How does sound sound, darling?" Kyrie asked him with a chuckle.

"Alright, but you know how badly I cook... It'll probably get burnt out!" Nero said.

Kyrie looked at him. "Doesn't mean you won't eat it." She replied. Nero thought about that. "Good point…"

The phone suddenly rang on the hook in the next room. Nero snorted, and stretched out his right arm towards it. A golden ethereal arm whipped into the next room, snatched the phone out of its hook, and returned to Nero's actual hand, and he answered the phone, winking at Kyrie.

"Yello?", asked Nero into the phone. "Mmmhmm? Yep, I'll be on it right away!" With that he threw the phone onto the hook, and picked himself up off the couch. "Another hunt?" asked Kyrie. Nero looked at her as he put on his coat. "Yeah… down on Bridges and 18th. Couple of Prides came outta nowhere, I gotta show 'em who's boss." With that, Nero slung Queen over his back and holstered Blue Rose on his right hip. "Catch ya later, hon!" He said as he walked out the door. Kyrie looked out the window and watched him walk with pride down the street.

* * *

Outside, Nero walked along though the residential district, his coat blowing in the wind. He wore the same blue denim coat that he had from his years in the Holy Knights; however, he had removed the insignia stitching from the shoulders, as he despised the Order of the Sword. The rest of his attire included a black T-shirt, a brown leather armband and a pair of blue jeans, along with a pair of black lace-up boots. He continued past all the apartments and hotels. If anything, Fortuna was a great place for drinking around in the area. There was a hotel or a bar on every block.

Eventually, Nero arrived at the location. It was only three blocks away from his apartment, so it was all good. There were no casualties, as the person who called Nero was his agent, Aaron. Aaron had some great news about demon hangouts and locations, and he paid well. This salary adding onto Kyrie's salary as a singing instructor and the two lived a great, luxurious life. Not only that, but the two were madly in love with each other, and couldn't wait to be married. Nero set these thoughts aside for the moment, and paid attention to the situation at hand. He loaded up

A group of seven Pride jailors were lurking around it the derelict back alley, scythes in hand. Nero smirked, revved up Queen, and shot into the group like a bullet. Queen was off his back in an instant, and he sliced into the first Pride a few times, slicing it apart, sand flying everywhere. Two of the demons jumped up into the air, looking to ambush him. Nero rolled out of the way, then leapt towards the second pride and kicked it into the wall, finishing it off with a fiery stab with Red Queen. The extreme heat of the flames caused the demon to freeze up into glass, and Nero socked it with Devil Bringer, smashing it apart.

The shards of glass fell to the ground, and Nero saw a scythe swing in from out of view. He ducked it and pulled Blue rose from its holster, firing a round of bullets into the demon's face. With that, he quickly ripped Queen off his back and revved the Exceed. The entire blade lit up with fire, and Nero spun around in circles in a massive streak, wiping out the next three Prides. Only three demons remained now, and Nero had an idea. Without hesitation, Devil Bringer shot across the alley, yanking a demon off its feet and up into the air.

Nero then pulled himself up to the demon by grabbing a ledge of the building and zipping up. With one great rev of Queen, Nero pulled off a double down, sending both sword and demon plunging into the ground. The Pride's body was nearly vaporised by the time it hit the ground, and Nero Bounced off the ground, and in one fluid motion, yanked a demon upwards with Devil Bringer, then slammed it into the last Pride, revved up Queen, kicked off a wall, and did a front flip with a split, eradicating the demons and leaving a massive trench in the ground. Nero landed on his feet and sheathed Red Queen over his back. He snorted and said "Might as well be getting paid for sleeping!" With that, he left the back alley and headed over to the local bar.

* * *

Upon arriving at O'Gallager's Hotel, Nero laid Queen against the table and sat on a barstool, crossing his arms on the table. The young hunter always kept his right arm covered with his sleeve and a large glove, and although the shape his hand underneath the glove was slightly disfigured, it still gave Nero his privacy. The barman, Darren, came up to Nero. "What'd ye like, young Nero?" The man asked in an Irish accent. "Think I'll just have a beer thanks, Darren.", replied Nero, sitting lazily. The barman quickly filled up the glass and gave it to Nero, which he started drinking with delight. As the ex-knight drank, he looked in a mirror beside him. He could see a hooded lone figure sitting at a table across the room from him. The figure had a strange look about him.

Nero quickly disregarded it as he continued drinking. "Big day at work, aye Nero?" asked Darren from the other side of the bar. "Not today… but the rest of the week, yeah. I gotta get some more sleep." Nero replied. "Thought it might've been hard to get sleep with that flashlight attached to ye arm!" chuckled Darren. "Maybe Kyrie might be givin' ya a wee bit o' trouble?" "Ha Ha. Very funny." Replied a sour Nero to the barman's comment.

* * *

After finishing his drink and making his way through a second one, Nero headed back home. He had to make dinner, and then straight to sleep. Kyrie could wait. But he loved that girl more than anything, so it was a tough decision…

Suddenly, Nero's thoughts were interrupted by something strange. The hooded figure was back, standing against a brick wall, about 20 metres front of him. How the hell did he get there? Nero was starting to get edgy. He decided to take a long way around to get home, and went through an alleyway. His apartment was only two blocks from this way, so it wasn't too bad. He jumped over a fence and exited onto another street. The figure was there too, standing with its back turned. This was getting too weird. He turned to his left and headed in that direction. Once he took the next alleyway corner. He headed out to his street, and finally reached his apartment.

Taking one final look around, Nero was relieved to find the hooded figure was nowhere to be found. He walked up the steps to his apartment, and grabbed hold of the doorknob, when a gloved hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder. Nero's skin crawled, as a voice with an icy tone spoke to him.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you."

Nero turned around and looked in shock at the man's face.

* * *

_Who in the world could THAT be? Why isn't Kyrie a goddamn prude anymore? What's the whole deal with Nero's weapons going all cool? Who is Eric Cartman's real mother? Find out in the next chapter of Devil May Cry: Sparda's Legacy!_


	5. Return of the Devil

_A.N_. _I Do NOT own Devil May Cry. let's just hope the new guys who do, know what they're doing, eh?_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5: Return of the Devil

A man stood before Nero, his silver, slicked-back hair and oriental-themed silk blue coat blowing in the wind. He had a great sword sheathed on his back, and Nero recognised it instantly. The same sword Sparda wielded, named after him. The man looked every bit like Dante, except the look on his face was just too arctic to share the same persona. His voice also differed, and seemed deeper and darker than the devil hunter's own. Nero was beginning to have a good idea who this man was. After his limited conversations with the son of Sparda, all he had really gathered was his brother's name. That was enough.

"…Vergil?" Nero asked with a cautious face. He had no idea how he came back, from what Dante told him, he had died 10 years ago.

"You have my sword. I do not know why my foolish brother entrusted it to a mere child like you, but it is mine and I want it back this instant." Vergil said with a solemn tone.

"Hey, why the hell should I give it back? Dante let me have it! It's mine now. And how do I even know you're his brother? You could just be the same kind of scumbag demon I take care of every single day!"

"You will regret choosing those words!" Vergil said with a look of anger, and with that, he suddenly took the great sword from his back and sliced down, smashing the front doors inwards. Nero quickly ducked out of the way, leaped down the stairs, and tore Red Queen from the holster on his back. He revved the exceed gauge up three times, the blade beginning to heat up. Vergil was upon him in an instant, slicing across with Sparda. Nero leapt over the blade, but Vergil was too fast. Sparda sliced upwards in a blinding arc, and Nero quickly brought Red Queen up to intercept the strike. Unfortunately for the young hunter, the hit was so powerful that he was swatted out of the air like a fly and hit the ground with a thud. He quickly regained his composure only to have Vergil barrelling down upon him with a powerful split.

Nero rolled out of the way, and in that instant, a flash of blue was emitted from Devil Bringer and Yamato materialised in his hand. Nero tore it out of its sheath and slashed out at Vergil. The man blocked the attack with Sparda and stabbed out with amazing speed. As Nero evaded the attack, he was astounded to discover that as the demonic sword stabbed forward, its shape shifted into that of a giant spear. It instantly retracted, and Nero slashed out again in a wide arc. However this time, Vergil did something different. As Nero slashed out, the man simply disappeared. Nero looked around for Vergil, but saw no sign of him. Then, he heard a whooshing sound. He turned his head, but he was too late.

The next thing he felt was about the same feeling as getting hit by a Mack truck, as Vergil came crashing down upon him feet-first with such force, Yamato was freed from his grip and went whizzing through the air. Vergil leapt off Nero's prone body, now submerged in solid asphalt, and grabbed Yamato from the air, landing on his feet as gracefully as a cat. Nero pried himself free of the broken road, and quickly turned to see Vergil unsheathe Yamato.

"You will see to your mistakes… You taint my sword with your filth, and now you will pay!", Vergil yelled as he charged at Nero, in for the kill. Nero readied Red Queen in his left hand, and clenched Devil Bringer, as its gold light, although not as beaming as before, still shone with radiance. Vergil lifted Yamato high above his head and slashed down…

…right onto the blade of Rebellion. Dante stared Vergil in the face with infuriated eyes. "I told you not to touch the kid…. Remember, Trish and I can get here just as fast as you can, you asshole…" Sparks flew from the two demonic blades as they began to heat up. Trish suddenly appeared beside Nero, and said to him with a wink, "Don't worry kid, I got ya covered!" Vergil shoved Dante off-balance and struck at him with Yamato. The devil hunter dashed out of the way in the blink of an eye, and stabbed forward with Rebellion. Vergil intercepted, and sweep-kicked Dante off his feet. Dante quickly caught himself with his other hand, and slashed upwards. Sparks flew once again as Vergil's sword met Dante's, and then Vergil's hand was a blur as Yamato swiped out in rows with incredible speed. Dante however, blocked all the rows with his sword, and started slashing wildly at his brother, keeping him on the defensive.

Dante finished his mad assault, and Vergil took down his stance and rushed forward, yelling out "Die!", while keeping his hand on Yamato's hilt. As he moved forward, several flashes on silver struck out around him, Dante dancing out of the way of each slash, and Vergil stood up straight at the end of his wild charge. Dante still had his back facing his brother, and whipped out one of his pistols, Ebony. The semi-automatic sounded like a machinegun as Dante fired out at his brother, and Vergil retaliated with a move that astounded Nero. The man spun his sword in a circular motion so fast, that it caught all of the bullets mid-flight and sliced them apart.

Dante then turned and ran at his brother, readying Rebellion. Vergil readied Yamato and rushed at his brother. Only the eyes of Trish and Nero could see what happened with the two in that instant. Dante sheathed Rebellion and devil-triggered, taking on the form of a crimson-black demon, then zipped around his brother, pulling Yamato out of his grasp. He then kicked the mighty blade of Sparda off of Vergil's back, sending it careening towards Trish, who caught it without even raising an eyebrow. Grabbing Vergil's arm arm, Dante pulled him around, then just as he reverted to human form, he drove the blade through his brother's stomach. Vergil coughed up blood as an astonished look came across his face.

Dante looked down at his brother in anger. "I'm sorry I had to do that bro, but you should know better. This power shit has gone far enough… It's time to close the show." Vergil then surprisingly laughed at his brother's comment. "It is ironic that you mentioned that, Dante, because I wouldn't have gained power had you not struck me." Vergil said through gritted teeth. Dante could only look at his brother in question. However, a second later, that look of question turned to surprise. "Oh sh—" Dante was cut off..

"_**VOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"**_

…as a massive sphere of white light erupted from Vergil's body, vaporising the leaves from the trees and breaking in multiple windows, car and building alike. Trish and Nero both stood their ground, however, Dante was blasted away several metres, slamming into the side of a van, sending it toppling over.

Vergil stood, or what Nero thought was Vergil. His body was entirely demonic, sharp slick-looking horns jutting out of his arms and head, his coat melding into his body in a scaly fashion. His coattails also turned scaly and sharp, and the golden embroidery on his coat became a part of his skin. His hands and feet were clawed, and much like Nero's knight familiar devil trigger, Yamato was held in a sheath that grew out of his left arm. His appearance seemed much like Dante's, down to the cracks forming his chest plate which shone with a greenish light. This, save for a slick, clean appearance instead of a rugged one, and a lack of a red body, as Vergil's body mainly showed blue. A bright blue aura surrounded the son of Sparda as he stood in his devil triggered form. He then spoke.

"**Come, Dante. I know you've gained power over the years. Although you hate to admit it, you too seek power."**

"**Hey, I grew up too, bro, but at least I'm not a nutjob like yourself!" **Dante said as he jumped out of the scrap heap that was a van. He was also in devil form, his black wings folded behind his back. Rebellion was in his grasp, and two strange gun-like appendages had grown from either forearm. Nero realised what they were, as his right arm had a silvery hue, and his left a shining black. Ebony & Ivory. The hunter continued, **"Now, are you gonna act civilised for once, or are you gonna continue with your whole douchebag act?" **Vergil laughed at Dante's comment. **"Ever the extensive vocabulary… stupid enough that you let that disgusting adolescent keep MY sword! You'll pay for that…" **

Without another word, the demonic Vergil rushed his younger twin and Dante blasted forward to meet him. The two met swords and the speed of all their attacks were unbelievable. Only the sound of steel was heard, sparks flying everywhere and flashes of red and blue following suit. The two clashed swords for a few moments, and then broke apart, leaping to ends of the small street. A small hand clutched Nero's shoulder as Kyrie took his side. "What on earth is going on down here?" She shouted over the commotion. "Uhhh… long story… tell you later!" Nero replied to his lover. Nero, Kyrie & Trish watched on as the fight continued.

The twins once again raced toward one another, swords drawn. They instantly met with a flurry of slashes, each blocking and parrying with nano-second timing. They actually began to move so fast, that they both slowly began to rise from the ground. Suddenly, Vergil ducked under Dante's sword, and kicked his twin straight in the stomach, sending him flying. As Dante rose into the air, the elder twin leapt up after him. They continued to rise, and then, Nero noticed something he hadn't seen before.

Dante continued upward, and two large spikes protruding from his back burst out into massive wings! He hastened his ascension towards the sky, and no more than a second later, Vergil copied the exact same move! The demon twins could fly! The three watched them continue their ascending brawl, until they disappeared into the clouds.

All was silent for a few moments. Kyrie held onto Nero and watched with disbelief. Then, Trish spoke up.

"Step back, kids. They're coming back."

The trio retreaded back a few metres, and just as Trish said, the two demonic brothers came plummeting down to solid ground.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The ground exploded mere metres away from the three, the shockwave extending to both ends of the street. Trish grabbed both Nero & Kyrie, and, in her clutch, the devil hunter and his lover her lifted up off the ground and were brought to the safety of their apartment building's rooftop. They rushed to the edge of the roof, gazing down at the destroyed street below. Cars, bikes and other vehicles were burnt to a crisp, and a crater had formed in the road. Once the smoke had cleared, the twins, now both in their human forms, slowly rose. Vergil recovered quicker than Dante had, and now once again had his glare fixed upon Nero. No sooner had he leapt up onto the rooftop, Yamato unsheathed and pressed against Nero's throat. Kyrie tried to rush to Nero's aid, but Trish held her back.

"Now. What I came for. Save the last words, I have no time for your nonsense- - "

"**VERGIL, STOP!"**

Dante had shouted; he too had made his way to the rooftop. Vergil began to laugh. "Hahaha… what in the hell makes you think I'll let this little brat get away with that?"

"He's your kid, Verge."

Silence.

* * *

_Hey, I hate cliffhangers, too..._


	6. Revelations

_AND NOW, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALLLLL BEEN WAITING FOR! THE ULTIMATE CLIFFHANGER REVEALED! NERO IS VERGIL'S SON! SOYLENT GREEN IS PEOPLE, AND CARTMAN'S MOTHER IS ALSO CARTMAN'S FATHER! By the way, I don't own DMC. If I did, this would be the sequel. You all know it._

* * *

Chapter 6. Revelations

Vergil stopped dead, Yamato still raised to Nero's face. Trish, Kyrie and especially Nero couldn't speak. Tension hung in the air. Dante was the first to break it.

"I could tell from the moment I met him. He has our power, the same look in his eyes as you. Yamato reacted to his body, and you could clearly see he can wield it."

Vergil finally spoke. "How can he be? There's no way he could… " He lowered Yamato. "Oh". Dante looked at his brother with curiosity. "What do you mean, 'oh'?" he asked.

"Alexandra." Vergil simply spoke. "You're Alexandra's son."

"Who?" replied Nero, dumbfounded.

"I must go.", Vergil simply replied. "Oh, no, no, no. You ain't goin' NOWHERE.", Dante responded, annoyed. Vergil leapt from the rooftop, taking Yamato with him. "Goddamnit… Trish, look after Nero & Kyrie, I got some shit to do.", Dante said as he followed suit. Vergil was already well on his way out of the scene, while the crowd of people had gathered to see the wreckage the twins created. A crater lay in the middle of the street, and every single plant was dead, every light blown, every window shattered and every car torched within at least a dozen yards of the crater. Vergil continued through an alleyway, when he was grabbed by the arm. He stopped.

"Unhand me, brother."

"Not until I get the scoop here. Who the hell is Alexandra?"

Vergil sighed. "There are certain things I do not discuss… the matters of my personal life are among those things." Dante nearly choked. "YOUR PERSONAL LIFE? You're my brother, how much more personal do you wanna get? For chrissakes, spill the beans, Verge!" "Alright! But you tell this to ANYONE, -" "Yeah, yeah, I get it, you go all doomsday on everyone. Cough it up." "Okay."

He shot his younger brother a glare.

Dante let go of Vergil's arm.

"I was seventeen. I was travelling through Europe, looking upon ancient sites that had once been relevant to our father's history. I was told about a small island, Fortuna. I had travelled to the island and came across Sanctus, whom you may have met. He was in an altar of worship, in the castle in the mountains of this island. I had briefly spoken to him, and given him a piece of mind, mind you. From what I hear, you gave him a piece of mind yourself."

"I think I blew his mind to pieces." Chuckled the younger sibling.

Vergil sighed. "Charming." He continued. "I left the castle and went back to the city. I stayed there for a short while, but while I was there, I met someone."

* * *

June – 1990

Vergil stood atop a building, overlooking the town of Fortuna. "Sanctus may follow who he chooses, but once I become a god, who will the people of Fortuna follow then? Enjoy your freedoms while you have them. Pathetic insects."

"Why would you strip people of their freedoms? Have they wronged you?" A voice spoke out. Vergil turned in alarm. He sensed no-one, how could someone suddenly present themselves? A beautiful woman, with blonde hair, brown eyes and a gold dress came walking up the steps to the balcony where the slayer stood. "Vergil? Have they wronged you?"

Yamato was unsheathed instantly and was pointed at the woman's neck. "Demon, who are you? Reveal yourself."

"I am no demon, Vergil. However, I do know the story of your life. From your birth, the relationship you once shared with your brother, the tears wept from the death of your mother. I know of your escape, your travels and your desire for power. I know you almost reunited with Dante last year. I know what you seek." "Reveal it, before I end your life. I do not wish to hear of my past, I have lived it. Tell me what you know of Sparda's power, demon."

The woman stared at Vergil with an emotionless face, devoid of fear of any kind. "You always resort to violent tendencies. I know you Vergil. After witnessing so much bloodshed, why wouldn't you? After the life you've had to lead, anyone from the golden realm can feel your pain."

"The golden realm… you're…"

"….an Angel. Half Angel, to be correct. I chose to live on Earth, so my power has been halved. I wish to serve this world well. And I know it lies deep in your heart to carry on your father's legacy." Vergil lowered Yamato, then slowly sheathed it. "You're wrong, angel. I wish never to follow in Sparda's footsteps. I wish to supersede him, and become the new king of darkness. And no angel will stop me."

The angel stepped forward, and softly kissed Vergil on the lips. She pulled away, and stared deep into his eyes. "I may see darkness in your soul, but it will fade. You have been wronged, Vergil. But not by the humans. You will realise this before the end." She turned and left. Vergil felt breathless. What was this creature? Did she truly understand him? What did she mean, 'before the end'?

Days later, he came across the woman again. She sat alone on a bench, sipping a cup of tea. He approached her. "You're back.", she said, smiling.

"What is your name?"

* * *

_Chapter 6 is finally done. Sorry I made everyone wait about a year… had stuff to do. Next chapter's gonna be a bit quicker. Promise. : P_


End file.
